debsfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
The Doomsday Prophecy
Notes/Backstory Doctor 4 lands on a planet and as soon as he exits the TARDIS he can hear a baby crying. He looks all around but can’t see anything. He follows the sound of the crying and comes upon a deserted cabin. He enters the cabin and sees a crib. There is no one around. He approaches the crib and sees a baby in it. He picks up the crying infant and realizes that the crying is not vocal, it is telepathic. The child is crying telepathically. The child stops crying almost immediately. He puts the child down and takes out his sonic screwdriver. He scans the child and learns she has no vocal cords. He names her Desariella, meaning “the quiet one”. Over the years he will just call her D. The Doctor brings baby Desariella to the city, which is located at the bottom of the hill. He meets a nice young couple that agree to raise her. He learns from the couple that the race on this planet use to be 100% telepathic. But once they ventured into space and opened the planet to outsiders, they had to learn to speak vocally as not all species could use telepathy. The Doctor leaves Desariella, but promises to come back. And he does. He visits her often, at least once a year. Desariella communicates by projecting her thoughts to whomever she is talking to. They usually answer her verbally. If she is in a group her thoughts can be heard by all, just like a voice would. Sometimes the Doctor will talk to her telepathically. The Doctor has watched her grow up. She has known every Doctor from 4 to present. On one visit, Doctor 4 had a perception filter installed on the cabin and when Desariella turned 18, she moved out of the city and into the cabin. No one on the planet knows the cabin exists. Only the Doctor and Desariella know it is there. On one visit, Doctor 8 gave her a “privacy shield” bracelet/gauntlet, which she wears on her left arm/wrist. The shield, when activated, emits a force field that can block her thoughts from those outside the field. She can set the scope of the field. Over the years she has received many gifts from the Doctor. Some she wears, some she has displayed in the cabin. The items she wears are… There are photos on the walls and shelves of the cabin. Some of which are: Her with Doc 4, her with Doc 5, her with Doc 6, her with Doc 7, her with Doc 8, her with Doc 9, her with Doc 10, her with K9, and a few of her with Jack. ---- Map of Hilltop Planet Surface ---- Cast List *The Doctor (aka Doctor #11) *Desariella (aka D, or Des) *Wachiru (Captain of the City Guard) *Lord Abidan (Ruler of the City State) *Lab Tech #1 *Lab Tech #2 *Guard *Doctor #9 *Doctor #10 *Captain Jack Harkness Script Notes *(vo) = voice over (used when character is heard but not seen – ie: over a radio or phone) *(t) = telepathic (used when “speaking” via thought) *(va) = voice amplify (uses when “speaking” via pendant) ---- Teaser INT: CABIN A young woman is sitting on a couch reading a book. There is a knock on the door. She is startled. Desariella (t) : What? She goes to the door. Desariella (t) : I wonder who it is? No one knows this cabin is here expect for… She pauses. Desariella (t) : He wouldn’t knock. She approaches the door and decides to test the visitor. If it is someone she knows, they will pass the test. Desariella (t) : Who is it? The person on the other side answers. Voice : It’s me, D. Open up. She recognizes the voice and opens the door. It’s JACK, and he looks like hell. Desariella (t) : Jack? What… She notices the look on his face and motions him in. Desariella (t) : Come in. He enters. He looks around and notices the place hasn’t changed much since he was last here. He mutters his line to himself. Jack : Hasn’t changed much. Desariella (t) : I can hear you, you know. He smiles. Jack : Right. Desariella(t) : So, what brings the infamous Jack Harkness to my door? Jack : Can’t an old friend just drop by? Desariella (t) : Jack, you never just drop by. What… He gives her a look. She can tell something is wrong. Jack : Maybe we should sit. She sits on the couch. He sits beside her. He’s trying to figure out how to say what he’s come to say. She is getting really concerned now. Desariella (t) : Jack, what… Jack : Have you… Have you seen him lately? From the way he says “him” she knows exactly who he is referring to. Desariella (t) : No. JACK gets a concerned/worried look on his face. Jack : He usually visits you around this time every year, doesn’t he? Desariella (t) : Yes. Like clock work. I was expecting him last week, but… Jack : …he didn’t show. DESARIELLA is really worried now. Desariella (t) : Something’s happened? Jack : Maybe. Desariella (t) : What do you mean, maybe? He looks at her. Jack : I saw him a few months ago and he looked, I don’t know, different. I could tell something was wrong, but he just left? She looks at him, confused. Desariella (t) : What do you… Jack : It’s hard to explain. Desariella (t) : Then show me. He looks at her. She draws closer and places her hands to the side of his face. They close their eyes and share a mind meld. He shows her the meeting. FADE OUT and into FLASHBACK FLASHBACK: BAR SCENE FROM “THE END OF TIME PART 2” JACK shows her the scene from the Doctor’s arrival to the Doctor’s departure. FADE OUT as the Doctor leaves the scene. INT: CABIN DESARIELLA breaks the mind meld. JACK looks at her. Jack : What? Desariella (t) : He… he was saying goodbye. Jack : You got that impression too. Desariella (t) : Jack, is that the last time you saw him? Jack : Yes. Desariella (t) : He must have regenerated. But… Jack : D, that wouldn’t stop him from seeing you. Something must have happened. Maybe… She says line as she jumps up from the couch. Desariella (t) : No. She walks over to a photo on the counter of her and DOC 10. She stares at it. Her right hand starts to involuntarily twist the ring on her left. A ring that was a gift from DOC 10. JACK goes over to her, and places a hand on her shoulder. Jack : D, he… Desariella (t) : No Jack. He can’t be. He just can’t. She is staring at the photo. She starts to cry. JACK turns her to face him, and she buries her head in his shoulder. He holds her as she cries. NEXT MORNING JACK and DESARIELLA are heading for the front door. He opens the door, steps out, and turns back to her. She stands in the doorway. Desariella (t) : Do you have to go? Jack : I need to find him, D. She looks at him, understanding. He puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out a cell phone. He says line as he offers it to her. Jack : When I find him, I’ll call you. She takes the phone. Jack : And, if he should contact you first, let me know. My number is programmed into the phone. It will find me wherever I am. She looks at him, and hugs him goodbye. Desariella (t) : Thanks, Jack. They hold the embrace for a few moments then break it. He smiles at her. Jack : See ya, D. He presses a button on his Vortex Manipulator and vanishes. She stares at the spot where he was for a moment, then closes the door and walks over to a dresser. She opens a drawer and puts the phone in it. Desariella (t) : Where are you, Doctor? She closes the drawer. Desariella (t) : What have you gotten yourself into this time? FADE OUT. '' ''OPENING CREDITS ---- Main: 1 year later Ext: Space CAMERA PANS down from space on to the surface of a medium sized planet, and zooms in on the land mass located in the center. Ext: Large Central Mass CAMERA zooms in on the city located in the center. Ext: Central City CAMERA zooms through the city, to a large glass triangular building. Ext: Building CAMERA zooms in on the building. Int: Building CAMERA pans through the main lobby of the building to the Lounge Room. Int: Lounge Room CAMERA zooms toward a couple sitting on a couch. To the right of the couch is a window; behind the couch is a wall, which has a rather large mirror on it; in front of the couch is a coffee table. Focus on: The Couch The couple, are the DOCTOR and DESARIELLA. They are speaking telepathically to each other. Desariella (t) : It’s been a while. I was beginning to think that… Doctor (t) : Sorry about that. I got kinda tied up in some things. He takes her hands in his, and flashes her a smile. Doctor (t) : But I’m here now. She smiles back. Desariella (t) : And you’ve regenerated again. What is this now, 11? Doctor (t) : Yeah. Desariella (t) : And people say I’ve changed. Doctor (t) : You? She looks at him. Desariella (t) : Come now, don’t tell me you haven’t noticed? He looks at her pretending not to notice anything different. She gives him a look. He gives in. Doctor (t) : Besides a new hair colour, you haven’t changed. Desariella (t) : A new hair colour might not be a big deal to someone who can change his entire appearance, but here it's... Doctor (t) : I like it. Desariella (t) : Really? Doctor (t) : It suits you. She smiles. Desariella (t) : Thanks. She looks at him. Desariella (t) : So, show me what you’ve been up to since the last time you were here. He moves closer to her and brings his hands to the sides of her face. She brings hers to his. They share a “mind meld”. Montage Events/clips recapping his adventures since she last saw him. (Which was shortly after the events of “The Waters of Mars”, during the missing time before “The End of Time Part 1”). Lounge Room CAMERA PANS to a table near them, off to their left, where a man is sketching. The CAMERA pans around behind the man and zooms in over his shoulder. He is sketching the DOCTOR. We stay with the sketch artist for a few moments, then PAN back to the DOCTOR and DESARIELLA. Focus on: The DOCTOR and DESARIELLA They break the mind-meld and lower their hands. She looks at him. Desariella (t) : You’ve been through so much since last time. I’m so sorry you had to go through that again. And seeing… Doctor (t) : I know. He lowers his head. Doctor (t) : I thought I’d finally left all that behind me. I thought it was over. But… She raises her hand to his chin, and raises his head. She looks at him. PAUSE. He momentarily tenses, and gets a very “concerning” look on his face. She knows that look. Desariella (t) : What is it? Doctor (t) : I don’t know. I get the feeling we’re being watched. He reaches for his sonic. She stops him by placing her hand on his. Desariella (t) : Don’t. He looks at her. Doctor (t) : But… She looks at him. Desariella (t) : Doctor. Trust me. Don’t. He gives her an “Are you sure?” look. She smiles and nods “yes”. Desariella (t) : Come. I have something to show you back at the cabin. They rise from the couch and head for the exit. The DOCTOR turns and looks back, trying to find whatever or whoever is causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on edge. He can’t find anything. He turns back and follows DESARIELLA out. As they are walking toward the exit, the CAMERA PANS back to where they were, and zooms in on the mirror behind the couch. It goes straight through the mirror to…. Int: Hidden Room …reveal a hidden room. There are two men inside the room. They watch as DESARIELLA and the DOCTOR exit the building. The man on the left is WACHIRU, he is the Captain of the City Guard. The man on the right, is LORD ABIDAN, he is the ruler of the City State. Abidan : Who was that man with Desariella? Wachiru : The Doctor. Abidan : The Time Lord? I thought she was through with him! Wachiru : It would appear he was just “out-of-touch”. Abidan : He looks different. Wachiru : I believe he has regenerated. Abidan : Ah yes. Wonderful thing that. I wish we could all do it! Wachiru : It would make things interesting. Abidan : Yes. Yes. That it would. PAUSE. Abidan : So, why did you call me down here? WACHIRU looks at LORD ABIDAN. Wachiru : I believe, my lord, that the time of reckoning is approaching. LORD ABIDAN gives WACHIRU a confused look. Abidan : The Time of Reckoning? Wachiru : Yes. The one in The Prophecy. Abidan : What makes you say that? Wachiru : Come, I’ll show you. They leave the room. Ext: TARDIS – Clearing on Hilltop The DOCTOR is standing with his back to the TARDIS. DESARIELLA is in front of him. Since they are alone, he verbally talks to her. Doctor : Glad to see that perception filter on the cabin is still holding up. Desariella (t) : Yes. It’s been over 30 years. How long do they usually last? Doctor : Don’t know really. Forever, I think. PAUSE. Desariella (t) : Do you have to go so soon? Doctor : Unfortunately. She looks sad. He gives her a hug. They break the hug and she looks at him. Desariella (t) : I’ll see you again, Doctor! He smiles. Doctor : Count on it. Desariella (t) : Don’t forget to call Jack. He’s worried about you. Doctor : Right. He enters the TARDIS. She moves back a bit expecting it to start dematerializing. It doesn’t. She gets a confused look. She is about to step forward, but stops and turns around, as if expecting something to be behind her. Nothing is there. She looks back at the TARDIS as the doors open. The DOCTOR walks over to her holding something in his hand. Doctor : This is for you. He offers it to her. It is a wallet containing a piece of Psychic Paper. She takes it, not realizing what it is. Desariella (t) : What is it? Doctor : Open it. She opens the wallet. She sees the sheet of paper. It’s blank. She looks at him confused. Doctor : It’s psychic paper. Desariella (t) : Oh. Doctor : If you ever need me for anything, all you have to do is pick up the paper and think me a message. The message will then appear on mine. He shows her his. Desariella (t) : Really?! He smiles. Doctor : Really. She looks at him. He gets this strange look on his face. Almost giddy. Doctor : I just sent you one. Look. She looks down at the paper. It says “Gotcha”. She smiles. He smiles. Desariella (t) : That’s cool. Doctor : I know. PAUSE. Doctor : Well, I really should be going now. Desariella (t) : Yeah. See ya. Doctor : See ya. He enters the TARDIS. It dematerializes. She watches it go. Desariella (t): Don’t be gone so long this time, Doc. She feels something “moving” in her hand. She looks down as a message starts to appear on the paper. Message : I’ll be back before you know it. … And don’t call me Doc. She smiles, laughs, and walks off, heading back to the cabin. Int: Library / Archive Room The two men from earlier – WACHIRU and LORD ABIDAN – are at a large table near the center of the room. There is a rather large book opened in front of them, and a few others scattered on the table. Wachiru : They all say the same thing, my lord. Abidan : Which is…. Wachiru : A man will come from the stars. He will be a friend for many years, but one day he will change. And that change will bring a Demon Army of which there is only one salvation. PAUSE. ABIDAN looks at WACHIRU sceptically. WACHIRU continues. Wachiru : It goes on to detail a device that could wipe out the army. Abidan : Do you seriously think this is real? Wachiru : Yes. Look…. WACHIRU turns the page. There are multiple images on the page. The first image is of a clock that has the big hand on the 11 and the small hand between the 9 and the 10, making the time 11:47; the second image is of a king, the third is of a chariot that sorta resembles the TARDIS, but not really, and has a small clock face (displaying same time as above) on one of the door panels; the fourth image is of a man that resembles the Doctor. He has the face of the 11th, the jacket and shirt of the 9th, the sneakers of the 10th, and is wielding what looks like cross between a sonic screwdriver (the one belonging to 9/10) and a sword; there is one more image, which is barley noticeable, and ignored by most. (See diagram below) 450px|center Category:DW